Naruto the bloody king
by Venomassassin8
Summary: Naruto was nearly killed. But this near death experience lead him to something amazing. A ancient worrier who was created from the blood of a thousand battles. Skarlet. Melina decided to become a trickster and copied the fox becoming the 9 tails. How will it turn out when they train Naruto into the most powerful Ninja the world has ever seen. Who knows. Pole for harem look please
1. Chapter 1 A bloody princess appears

Venom- Yohoo this is Venom. Now just for your information I will be making Naruto smart and godlike in this series because I think it would be fun. Also he will be on good terms with the Kyuubi or should I say Melina. She was trapped inside of Naruto when he was younger because to protect herself she used her powers to change her shape to look like a giant 9 tailed fox demon. Reason she chose a fox was because.

Melina- They are so cute that I just want to eat them up

Venom-…well ya that's what she said and Melina what did I tell you about coming in before I introduce you

Melina-It is not polite

Venom- Very good but it's alright you were just being you but anyway like I was saying Melina is the 9 tails and they are on good terms with one another. Also I will have Sauske having a twin sister named Kyoko and she will be good friends with Naruto that will change into something more. Well anyway back to the story

"Alright Gaki I have an idea to help you summon toads instead of just the tadpoles over and over again" Jaraya says to him.

"Really pervy-sage what is it" Naruto asked excitedly. (Man this guy is a jack ass all he has been doing is looking at the girls in the hot spring instead of helping me like he said he was) Naruto thought as he continued his happy idiot act.

"Yes now unlike other people you have two chakra's that you can tap into now I would like for you to us the other" he said to him.

"Really how can I do that" Naruto asks. (Mel-chan he is talking about you I think) Naruto says to his friend

**He is Naru-kun but I don't see how you can use my powers when they are filled with too much emotion and different type of power then chakra anyway **she says back to him.

"Simple like this" he said as he shoved Naruto hard. He went through a group of trees and started falling into a fissure.

"OHHH YOU SON OF A BIIIIIITTTTCCCCCHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he started falling down the fissure. "Okokok got to think now, chakra sticking won't work because of the slippery rocks" Naruto thought.

**I'll try to help but I don't think my energy will be able to help you with jutsu **Melina says to him as she pores some of her spirit energy into him.

"Thanks Mil" he yelled as he did the hand signs for the jutsu. He shot his hand down. "SUMMONING JUTSU" he yelled. There was a puff of smoke and a toad the size of his hand came out.

"Hi my name is Gamagichi, what's going on, where am I, do you have chocolate" the toad yelled.

Naruto's eye twitches in annoyance but then sees the ground quickly approaching. "Shit" he said as he grabs the toad and shields it as he leans over to the rocks and slams into them. It slows his fall slightly as he gets thrown to the other side slamming into that one as well. His bones start to break from the impacts but he continues knowing hitting the ground at this speed was going to kill him, so he poured some of his chakra around him to help cushion his fall.

He blood was being sprayed everywhere but what he didn't know was that there was a pit with a pool full of blood. **I am bored why did he have to seal me here **a blood red women thought as she swam mindlessly around in the blood considering it was all she could do. Then something interesting happened, new fresh blood started to drip into her pool. Memories of the person were showed to her but they were vague and the only thing that she got was his name and what he looked like.

"Owww" Naruto said weakly as he slammed onto the ground.

"H-h-hay b-buddy you alright" the toad asked as he got out of Naruto's arms.

"Alright good you're ok" Naruto said in a weak voice.

**Naruto you idiot don't die on me, you said you wouldn't die because you wanted to be with me **Melina cried as she started healing his wounds franticly. Most of his bones were broken, his muscles were damaged, and he had internal bleeding.

"Thanks for saving me but how did this happen" the toad asked getting Naruto's attention.

"Stupid pervert" Naruto whispered as he looked around, he was in so much shock he didn't feel most of the damage. True he was beaten all to hell when he was a kid almost daily but this was worse…..much much worse.

"Wait Jariah did this, I have got to go tell my pops I will try to get you some help" he said before he puffed out of existence.

Naruto looked around to see if there was anything that he could us to help but didn't see anything all he saw was a ditch in the middle of the gorge not 3 feet from him that looked like it had blood in it. (I don't think that I bleed that much) Naruto thought.

This caught Melina's attention. **Wait a pool of blood you say but I thought she died **she said as she continued to heal Naruto.

(Who are you talking about) Naruto asked her.

**An old friend that helped me with my father….Skarlet **she said to him.

"Skarlet" Naruto mumbled.

The second that he said her name the blood erupted and a form started coming out of it. The blood stayed but it took the form of a woman in her early 20's with long blood red hair tied in a ponytail. She had what looked like a red bikini from what he thought with black outlining (AN: new costume from Mortal Kombat 9) and had a mask hiding her face.

"Naruto-sama" she said as she ran over to him and knelt next to him. (Oh my god this is a lot of damage I have to help) she thought as she put her hands over his ribs that were sticking out and put her hands on the blood. She started healing him and stopping the internal bleeding while at the same time looking though his life. When she was finished healing what she could she sat back and watched as he was healed with horror filled eyes. (How could they do that to him, those people…no those monsters did that to such an innocent boy) she thought as she saw him heal before her eyes and saw as the scars would shimmer out of existence when they were made.

**Naru-kun I was able to do it your all healed **Melina said with childish joy from inside of his head.

Naruto went into his mind scape and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair, golden slit eyes, and a body that women would kill for. Her usual sharp teeth that would normally be too large for her to close her mouth were shortened to allow her to close her mouth normally. She learned that she could retract them if she wanted to and ever since Naruto showed her kissing she didn't elongate her teeth to often. "Yes you did Mel-chan and thank you for saving me again" he said as he wrapped her in in a hug and leaned up to her and kissed her lips lovingly. She returned it all to happily being happy to kiss her Naru again.

**Now there is a girl out there that I want you to be friendly with she was the closest thing I had to a sister and might know how to get me out without killing you **she said to him after they stopped kissing.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Alright whatever you say Mel-chan and I can't wait to get you out into the real world so I can show everyone the beauty that is Melina" he said with a warm smile as he left leaving a very flushed Melina.

Outside of his mindscape Naruto opened his eyes and felt a draft and shivered slightly. "Why am I cold" he thought as he looked down to see him without his jacket. His eyes widened in fear and started looking for it franticly. He didn't like the jacket that much but it had a powerful genjutsu on it hiding his scars and that was why his genjutsu sucked so badly.

"No give that back" Naruto said as he tried to lunge at her but then fell on his face in pain.

Skarlet was looking at him in horror and concern as she saw him. "Naruto-sama" she said as she went next to him and pulled his head onto her lap to comfort him in some way. "Please do not move you are hurt and need to heal" she said to him.

"Why are you helping me" Naruto asked confused. Other than Melina, and Kyoko no one wanted to help him in fact most wanted him dead or weak. And on top of that she was touching him but not hurting him…it felt….warm.

"I don't see why I should not you are hurt" she said as she started stopping his blood from pouring out and watched as the wounds healed themselves over.

Naruto was shocked by this Mel-chan was the only one that would touch him this…gently but other than her everyone hurt him. (This is wrong she has to be trying to trick me) Naruto thought as he saw her.

**No she is not Naru she is Skarlet my sister **Melina said to him reassuringly.

Naruto was shocked by this but then remembered that she did appear when he said her name so it would make sense. "Sorry about not trusting I just have some trust issues" Naruto said to her with a little sadness in his voice.

"It is alright and I would be shocked if you did trust anyone after your life" she said to him.

Naruto was shocked by this, how did she know about his life and what he went through he never told anyone and normally closed Melina off from the worst parts of his memories.

**She saw it through your blood that is her power, she can control all forms of blood and look through it to get information. That is why my father had her as our interrogator and tracker **Melina explained to him.

(Ohh ok I understand thanks for the help Mel-chan) Naruto said to her as a smile came across his lips.

**Yay Naru-koi likes me even more **she said with her childish joy that only she had.

"Naruto-sama" Skarlet said gaining his attention. "We should get out of here it is getting dark out" she said to him. He looked up and she was right the light that was coming through he opening was getting smaller.

"Alright" he said as he stood up even though Skarlet tried to make him stop. He cracked his back and loosened himself up and then looked at her as she was standing herself. "Alright let's get out of here" Naruto said as he took her hands causing her to blush hard enough that you could see it around her mask. They disappeared in a cloud of green souls as they went to his apartment.

When they got their Skarlet was a little disoriented by the sudden movement but balanced herself easily enough. "So what would you like to eat Skarlet" Naruto asked her. She was a little confused by the question but she didn't know what to say to answer. "Let me rephrase that what do you normally have for food" Naruto asked her. "Blood" she said.

…

…

…

"Oooook" Naruto said as he walked over to her. "Can you eat anything else or no" Naruto asked trying to think of what she could eat.

"I can't my body is mainly made out of blood so I don't digest anything" she said to him.

"Alright than would my blood be alright" Naruto asked as he moved his collar of his shirt a little to give her access to his neck. He remembered sneaking into a movie and saw a thing called a Vampire bit a women's neck and since then he has always thought that the things that are considered undead were pretty awesome.

"No I couldn't Naruto-sama…not with the amount you have lost already" she said to him with her head down.

Naruto smiled at this and put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "That was blood lost unwillingly…I am offering it to you to help you that is all" he said to her.

She nodded to him and lowered her mask revealing one of the most beautiful faces he has ever seen. He saw that her teeth were sharp like Melina's but they were normal sized. He guessed that they were for biting to get blood from the people she fought.

"Then thank you for the meal" she whispered as she bit down onto his neck.

It hurt him a little but it subsided as a new feeling entered him, but he didn't know what it was but he knew it was not bad.

Skarlet on the other hand was in her own personal bloody heaven. (His blood is absolutely delicious and pure. On top of that the blood comes back faster than I eat this is just amazing) she thought as she continued to feed off of him.

This continued for a few minutes until she let go of him. And just like before she was his skin heal before her eyes and saw a small scar from her teeth marks. "Thank you for the food" she said to him happily.

"It is alright Skarlet now let's get some sleep" Naruto says to her.

"But what about your food" she asked looking at him in confusion.

He just shrugs at her and walks to the bedroom. "I don't have any food really so I would rather have it tomorrow when I start training in the morning" Naruto says to her. She was about to argue but Naruto dragged her with him to the bedroom. She saw that the room was ripped apart but the bed looked like it was alright. Well except for the moth eaten covers and broken bed that looked like it would break if someone touched it.

Naruto took off the covers and put on a different one that looked like it was knew and held the moth eaten one in his hand. "You take the bed and get some sleep" Naruto said to her with a smile on his face. She was shocked by this but nodded seeing the look in his eyes that meant no arguments.

"Naruto" she said as she lied in the bed looking at the ceiling. "Yes" Naruto said back to her. "Would you allow me to train you" she asked him remembering that all that he knew was actually self-tough. Naruto blinked a few times in shock at this but then nodded to her with a smile. "I would like that Skarlet" Naruto said to her with a smile.

She just nodded reluctantly as she went into the bed and closed her eyes. "Good night Skarlet….chan" he said whispering that last part as he closed his eyes and went into blissful sleep.

She looked at him with some shock but then smiled a little at being trusted so much by him. She felt her blood start to warm us as she looked at him some more. (What is this feeling) she thought as she lied down so she wouldn't look at the Blond haired boy any more. "Good night Naruto-sama" she whispered before she herself fell asleep.

**So like hate what?!**

**TELL ME**

**Also their will be a pole and longer chapters after this I just needed to get the idea out their first more will be added when I know what you guys want in it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The blood king revealed

**1 month later**

Naruto took up Skarlet on her idea to train him and dam did he learn. Skarlet was shocked at his progress as was Melina. The two would teach him at separate times during the day Skarlet would teach him how to manipulate blood and us it as a weapon. While at night Melina would teach him how to us her abilities and techniques. He took up using duel daggers

. (Dagger image)

as a way to fight with an iron black chain attached to them to that are attached to his wrist bands. The chains are about 10 feet long giving him mid-range attacks, it has a blue vein like pattern through the chain and daggers to allow him to push chakra into them to increase the damage and speed. He is rather good at using blood but he can't us his opponent's blood unless he himself touches it. He can do short ranged teleportation like Melina learned how to enhance his attacks by sending chakra into it and can create shockwaves with these attacks.

He was a very happy camper when he woke up this morning knowing that he would be fighting Neji and get revenge for him hurting his serrated sister Hinata. And Sauske he prayed would beat Gaia (Gaara) just so that he could kill him for what he did to his twin sister Kyoko. Hay it was common knowledge around the village that he was very protective of her because she was his first friend and was not a stuck up prick like her brother and most of her family. When the Uchiha massacre happened her and her mother came over to his house to have dinner when Itachi said it was his birthday and they wanted to surprise him. For a week after Kyoko would be with Naruto almost all the time and the first few days Kyoko got her mother to allow her to sleep at Naruto's house. Naruto allowed it after he put a few seals over his house to keep people out of it so that she was safe. Ohhh did he want to kill the prick but he knew that Kyoko would be sad if he died and he never wanted her to be sad again after that night.

When he woke up he was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs, making him inhale deeply savoring the sent. "Skarlet-chan that smells great" Naruto said from his room as he grabbed his new clothes wanting to surprise everyone. He put on a similar attire to Nero from Devil may cry except his Boots are black combat boots, and it is a plan red undershirt. On his back he had two stick seals and he put on his wrist bands after wrapping the chain around his arms and put the two short swords on his back. He walks out the room after rolling up his sleeves and then stretched.

He found Skarlet in front of the stove wearing her new clothes. She had a red sleeveless belly shirt and a red skirt that reached to her knees and was split at the sides allowing her to get to her kunai. She still wore a red mask over her face to help hide her pointed teeth but she had it down inside of the house. Naruto told her that she looked better without hiding her true self; she took this to heart and had it off only when she was with him.

"Naruto-sama good morning I made you some food" she says as she walks over to the table with his food and sat next to it. Naruto sat down and started eating the food happily. As he finished he thanked Skarlet for the food and saw that she had hunger in her eyes. He chuckled slightly and moved the collar of his clothes so that she had a clear shot at his neck. She took the invitation happily as she sank her teeth into his neck sucking up the delicious crimson sustenance that was in his veins.

When she finished with her feeding they got everything together for the tournament that was going to start in 20 minutes. "Skarlet should I go there in style" Naruto asked her. "Please do Naruto-sama I want to see their faces when they see your power" she says to him with a smirk knowing him and his prankster ways.

"Alright then" Naruto said as he grabbed onto her hand and sushined in a puddle of blood and green souls shooting out.

**Arena**

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga come to the arena" the proctor yelled.

"It was his fate to lose, he must have accepted it" Neji said with a small nod.

"Ha the demon was scared of the prodigy" some man in the stands yelled.

"Who the hell said I was scared of anyone" Naruto said as he appeared in the middle of the stadium. People were freaked out that he came out of a pool of blood and still had some on his hair along with the souls flying around everywhere. Some of the perverts were checking out Skarlet and started drooling.

"Naruto good timing" the proctor said with a small grin.

"Thanks" Naruto said back returning the smirk. Naruto knew Genma because he was one of the ninja that was kind to him and bought him gifts sometimes as a thanks for what he does.

"Alright Skarlet-chan go into the stands I'll be there soon" Naruto says as he gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Thanks to her mask no one saw her blush as she nods.

"Alright Naruto-sama" she says as she blood sushins into the stands.

"Alright now as I was saying Neji, Naruto are you ready" the proctor asks as he looks at the two gennin.

"Neji before last month I had no reason to fight you" Naruto said to him.

"Fate has deemed it that I will win and that you are weak just like Hinata-sama" Neji said as he activated his byakugan.

Naruto grabbed the two daggers on his back releasing the chains so they sagged at his sides. "But unlike a month ago I now have a reason to fight you" Naruto said to him as he pushed chakra into the daggers making them glow blue, completely ignoring Neji's fate crap.

_Stadium_

(Naruto-sama really wants to harm this boy for what he did to this Hinata if he is using his weapons at the get go) Skarlet thought as she stood next to a girl that had a small dog on top of her head.

"Hay you I saw you come with Naruto, are you a friend of his" the girl asked. Skarlet looked at the girl seeing that she was a c cup with light brown spiky hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were black slits giving her a feral look about her and was wearing a brown hoodie and had red fang like marks on her cheeks.

"Yes I know Naruto-sama why" Skarlet asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare hurt him got it" she said to her with a look in her eyes that promised pain if she did. Kiba had to fight him and tried to beat him to show him that she was strong but she hated it when others hurt him. Besides Kyoko Kiba considered Naruto to be her best friend and had a secrete crush on him. Akamaru liked him right away and Kiba could always smell blood on him for some reason or another and when she saw one of hit beatings she was with him all the time to try to protect him at least a little.

"Kiba-chan I don't think that she is going to hurt Naruto-kun" Hinata said to her friend.

"Yah Kibbles it more looks like she was training him" Kyoko said to her.

Kyoko is one of the last Uchihas. She unlike everyone in her family except her mother and older brother are not stuck up bastards. She has all three tomas for her sharigan. She is about 5 foot 2 and has a runners build.

. /_

(Like this gothic attire and all I give all credit to the looks to the person that drew this)

She tries to seduce Naruto every now and then but was never able to succeed because he said that he wanted a relationship that he loves the person and they love them back. She wanted to repay him for what he did when they were younger but he never wanted anything that she was taught by her family. He didn't want power, status, jutsu, sex even. But all he wanted was for her to be a friend.

(I will get you Naruto Uzumaki) she thought as she realized that Kiba was still yelling at her.

"And that's what I think" Kiba said as she started breathing heavily like she was yelling for an hour strait with no breath.

"And to me your opinion means nothing now I want to see what Naruto-kun has planned for the Hyuga" Kyoko says to her dismissively as she turns back to the stadium.

Kiba growled at the girl but looked down at the stadium to see how the fight would turn out.

_Stadium floor_

"Here I come **Neji**" Naruto said as he lunged at the prodigy. His speed shocked everyone their as he was able to close the distance between him and Neji in the blink of an eye.

Naruto lunged with his left knife was he slashed with the right. Neji just barely dodged to the side getting out of the attack, he quickly recovered and lunged at Naruto trying to hit him with a jukin strike.

Naruto simply side stepped him and kicked him in the side shooting him 20 feet back. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as a grin appeared on his face. "I can see everything that you throw at me, your nowhere near as fast as Mel-chan" Naruto whispered as he vanished behind him slashing his back. "Melina was right your style is stiff and lacks flexibility" Naruto said as he slashed Neji's arm.

"Are you implying that jukin is flawed" Neji growls as he got prepared for Naruto. "Ohh the style is most definitely a grate one but like all good styles they have room for improvement that's what makes them so powerful, because it is able to evolve even further than it is now" Naruto said as he slashed his forearms with his knifes making blood drip onto the ground.

Everyone was confused by this until he threw his daggers into the ground and started preforming hand signs.

**Blood drizzle jutsu** Naruto yelled he whipped his arms out fanning the sky with blood, and the blood in the air glowed bright crimson and showered over the area.

"Neji you better learn how to DODGE" Naruto said as he started doing another set of hand seals.

(Team 3 star reference hehe)

**Bloody Gravyard jutsu** Naruto yelled and droplets would become pools around Neji and start shooting spears out of the ground at him. Neji thanks to his byakugan was able to see and jump above them.

"Good try" Naruto said as he appeared above him in a poof of red vapor.

"What" was Neji's only word before he got an axe kick to the face sending him into the floor.

_Stands_

"Flawless victory" Skarlet mumbles as she smiles behind her mask at the sight. (If that's what this village considers a prodigy than they have seen nothing yet. In just me and Melina training him for a month he was able to wipe the floor with him) Skarlet thought with pride as she looked at the brutal display.

"Alright Naruto" Kiba yelled as she was literally jumping up and down for joy as she watched that prick get his ass kicked. (I knew he was strong, I am so going to get him after this and at least ask for a date) she thought happily as she watched the brutal display with a grin.

"Very good Naru-kun" Kyoko yelled as she saw the power that he displayed. (He is powerful yet he is humble and kind. He is a perfect husband he will be mine after this tournament…maybe he can even knock my brother down a few pegs) she thought as she watched the fight with a massive grin on her face.

_Kage Booth_

The Kazekage and Raikage showed up for the fight as well to watch and A was laughing up a storm.

"The power of your Jinjjuriki is amazing and his ability to show no mercy when it calls for it is astounding what do you two think" A said as he turned to his two body guards. One was a 16 year old girl Yugito Nii, the other was his brother in every way but blood Bee.

"Hay yo little nine got all the moves and power for this fight" Bee rapped…sort of.

(Hu that boy is powerful and it looks like Kyuubi helped him a little as well) the 8 tails said to Bee with a grin.

"He is powerful A-sama but something is bothering me" Yugito said to him in a concerned voice.

"And what would that be Yugito" A asked confused at her showing concern for someone other than himself or Bee.

"I see those of this village are looking at him with nothing but hate and disgust like he is some kind of abomination" she said as she looked at the majority of the people there were very angry.

A looked at this and nodded. "Hokage-sama why is that isn't he supposed to be treated like a hero like Minato asked" A asked confused by this, he only saw some of the people of his village look at Yugito like that but they were to scared of him to do anything.

The Hokage let out a sigh. "Because they only see the boy as Kyuubi not as Naruto Uzumaki. Minato wanted everyone in the village to see him as a hero but the counsel thought of him only as a demon and spread that to the populace while I was in a coma for a month after the Kyuubi attack. By the time I returned it was too late and I could only work with some small loop holes to help him have his life bearable" the Hokage explained to them with a sad face. He was smiling slightly on the inside as he saw how powerful Naruto had become and was thinking of a way to repay that red headed woman for doing what she did.

The Raikage was angered severely by this knowing from helping Yugito and Bee the burden on their minds with the Bijju inside of them and they were weak compared to the Nine. If it wasn't for the fact that Minato was such a marveled seal master he thought that the beast would be out and rampaging burning this village to the ground.

"That is unsaddling don't they know that if his mind breaks he will end up letting it out" A asks angrily.

"I tried to explain that to them but they would not listen" Hokage said back to him with a deep sigh.

"That pore boy" Yugito thought as she looked at him but at the same time she felt close to him because she understood what it felt like to be treated like that even if only a little.

"Then why is he not with a clan" A asked getting impatient seeing the stupidity in this.

"I wanted to do that but until recently he was a civilian and fell under their rules, now that he is 15 I wanted him to be in a clan but he doesn't trust most of the clans except for three. The Inuzuka's, Hyuga, and three of the Uchiha that are left" he explained to them.

"Then why has he not gone to them" A asked losing his patience.

"Because he doesn't want to be a burden to them after everything that has happened to him…many times my ANBU have retrieved him from forests where he was hiding from the village. I have seen his home and it gets vandalized and destroyed within days of him going back" he said with a deep sigh at the memories.

Everyone that heard that looked at him with shock. Even Orochimaru winced slightly at hearing that. (Naruto-kun sounds like you have had a bad life…maybe I could convince you to come as well kukuku) he thought as he continued to watch the fight.

_Stadium floor_

(How did he get behind me I saw him transform into pure chakra than come behind me its like he teleported but only the Hirashin of the 4th could do that) Neji thought as he painfully stood up and got ready.

"Give up Neji or I will not hold back" Naruto said as his blood started to swirl around him menacingly.

"I am a Hyuga we are the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf" he yelled as he stood firmly in his stance.

Naruto chuckled lightly liking how determined Neji was at least but was still going to make him beg at his knees for what he did to Hinata. "Good spirit now let's break that" Naruto said as a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

He threw his swords at Neji's sides and with a flick of his wrist they wrapped around him. "Don't even try using Rotation that will only hurt you in the end" Naruto said in a cold tone.

Neji was shocked that he knew of the technique but being as stubborn as any Hyuga didn't listen to him. "ROTATION" he yelled as he released chakra form all his chakra points and attempted to spin rapidly but found himself being more wrapped up in chains.

"I warned you" Naruto said as he started doing his own hand signs. "Neji this is the end I leave you with this…

We are fates masters and can control it in any way we deem fit. Only those that are weak willed will not be able to control it" he said as he finished his final hand sign.

**Fiendish Chain **Naruto yelled as spikes shoot out of the chains that surrounded Neji injecting him with a numbing toxin that numbed everything except for pain.

Neji felt the first wave of this and passed out on the spot from the sheer volume of pain running through him.

"He isn't getting up" Naruto said with a grin as he started to walk away.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Genma announced as medics scrambled over to Neji. Naruto walked up the stairs while in his mind scape Melina was not being quiet about his vicory.

**That was amazing Naru-kun you beat the hell out of him and even used some of the techniques I showed you** Melina with the same happiness of a child as Naruto could tell she was hopping up and down.

(Of course I did Melina they are powerful abilities and I knew that it would make you happy) Naruto thought to her with a smile on his face.

She giggled happily while he walked over to the top of the stairs.

When he got up he saw the group of other potential chunin. There was everyone exept for the other prick that he had his eye on to beat the hell out of.

"Shikamaru where is Sasuke" Naruto asks curiously. "He didn't show up yet and he better because he is up next" he said to him while whispering troublesome under his breath.

Naruto looked over and saw Gaia looking down at the arena with a passive face. Her hair was down to her shoulders with small spikes ontop of her head. She had a thin frame with C cup brests from what Naruto could see. Naruto knew she was a Jinnjuriki like him so even though they weren't friends he knew she was closer to him than most.

"So Gaia are you exited to fight Sasuke" Naruto asked the sand nin as he walked over to her. She looked at him and Naruto could see her bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep making him frown slightly.

"He should be able to prove my existence" she says to him in a monotone.

"Why does he need to prove you exist" Naruto asked with a grin and tapped her shoulder. When he did this and the sand didn't block it everyone was shocked by this. "I can touch you so that means that you exist" Naruto says with a grin as he lets go of her shoulder.

He turned back to the arena and saw Genma have a grim look on his face.

"As it is their will be a delay on the fight between Sasuke and Gaia the next match will commence now" he announced.

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT" Naruto screamed as he heard this. (That prick came late and he gets a pass until he gets here that is BULL SHIT) he thought in anger. Melina was thinking the same thing and was ragging in Naruto's head. She was kind of thankful that Naruto made an army of Sasuke shaped punching bags so she could take out her anger.

"That is bull shit" a women in the crowd screams.

(That sounded like that snake girl from the second exam) Naruto thought agreeing with her completely though.

The next match went on but at this point Naruto wasn't paying any attention as he walked out of the room to go and see Skarlet hoping that she could help him calm down.

He went to the top area and was easily able to find Skarlet because of her bright red hair. He walked closer and noticed that Kiba and Kyoko were there as well and was that Anko behind Skarlet.

"Naruto-sama it is good to see you" Skarlet said to him as he approached. Naruto could see her smiling under her mask and Naruto couldn't help but grin at seeing that.

"Yo gaki you grew up nicely" Anko said with a face splitting grin again as she stared at him. Naruto saw that it was fake knowing that he used to do the same thing. (I wonder why she hides is it because of her tie to Orochimaru…I'll have to see for myself) Naruto thought as he turned his attention back to reality right before he was tackled by two blurs.

"Naruto-kun nice job" Kiba yelled happily as she crushed him in a hug while Akamaru hopped on top of his head yipping happily.

"Naru-kun you did marvelously" Kyoko said happily as she hugged him right along with Kiba.

Naruto was shocked at first but couldn't help but smile happily at this his anger from before forgotten as he returned the hugs and thanked them for the prays.

"Kyoko I am going to beat the hell out of your brother when I fight him sorry in advance" Naruto said to her.

"I don't mind please do someone has to knock some sense into him" she said to him with a smile.

"Ohh right where is your mother" Naruto asked while looking around after they let him go.

"She had to pick up something at the compound quickly" she answered. Naruto nodded and looked over at Kiba giving her the idea.

"She and Hana needed to fix things at the compound the new pups came yesterday and they are ripping their hair out trying to get everything together" she answered him.

Naruto nodded and smiled a little as he walked back to their seats and sat on the stairs looking down at the fight.

Shikamaru was hiding in the trees while that Tamari girl was blasting the area with a wide ranged wind jutsu.

"Wow that is a little excessive against Shikamaru" Naruto said deadpanned as they continued to watch her attack him again.

"No offense to everyone but this is getting really boring" Naruto said. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"I wonder when this is going to end I see Shikamaru still thinking of a plan but if he can't get close his jutsu is useless" Kyoko says as she continues to watch.

"Agreed I give it another ten minutes before he gives up" Naruto said as they continued watching.

Some of the others started to take bets and Naruto wanted in on it.

"I bet that he is able to win but gives up at the last minute" Naruto says

After the bets were placed they continued to watch the fight for over a fuckin hour. Finally Shikamaru was able to capture her after throwing a few kunai around her using the small shadows. They connected his shadow and he was able to catch her finally.

He was about to win when he lifted his hand over his head and said the following "I give up" he said plainly. There was a dead silence throughout the stadium and in a course the stadium screamed at the Nara for being a lazy bastard.

Naruto was laughing on the ground holding his sides in pain, along with a purple haired interrogator. Everyone else was god smacked about it.

"Ohh just so you all know you now have to pay Naruto-sama and Anko-san 300 dollars each" Skarlet informed the group making them groan. Naruto was grinning while Anko was giggling like a loon.

Anko was poking Asumas cheek consistently. "Money, money, where's my money, my dango money, give it to me, come on, give it, give it now, I want it" Anko pestered him while poking him repetitively.

Naruto and was giggling at her antics thinking that they were rather cute. "Well anyway you guys will just have to pay us back later" Naruto said as he continued looking down at the stadium.

Genma got to the center again. "Alright since Sasuke Uchiha is not here the match will go to…" and right before he finished there was a large pick up of wind and leaves spinning in the middle of the arena.

Not a second later Kakashi and Sasuke were standing in the middle of the arena back to back with smug looks on their faces. "Are we late" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"Yes and nearly got disqualified after having your time extended by a good hour and a half" Genma said with a ticked off voice.

"Mah mah" he said as he sushined to the box area that the other jounin were. The second he did he looked over and waved lazily to the other jounin but noticed Skarlet. "Hello miss nice to meet you" he says seductively wanting to wooh the attractive red head.

"Hello to you as well Hatake" she says in a cold tone. He was a little put off by this but didn't want to try and stop there.

"You heard of me I am honored but I do not know of your name" he said.

"This is Skarlet-hime Hatake and stay away from her" Naruto says to him with a cold look in his eye as he looked at him.

He was shocked to say the least from Naruto's change. His eyes told him how bad his life was along with the fact that his clothing attire changed as well. He had weapons on his back along with the coldness in his tone shocked him.

"Naruto you don't talk to me like that, I am your sensei and you will show me respect" he said with authority.

"Why should I show respect to a sensei that did not act like a sensei" he asked with dead eyes.

"I did teach" he countered.

"Hatake-san you taught him tree walking and nothing else. In the one month he was with me I was able to teach him several jutsu that he mastered, how to us duel daggers and can fight on par with a jounin in swords only. Along with also learning water walking and various other abilities that you will find out about later, I did this in one month now please tell everyone what you have taught him in the 6 months that you had him other than what I mentioned" Skarlet asked him with pure anger in her eyes.

Kakashi started to sweat bullets at this point with everyone their glaring at him waiting for a answer. "I tought him team building and various other skills" he said to them.

"Ok how about we try this and compare" Naruto said as he turned to Guy.

"Guy in the past 6 monthes what did you teach your students by putting them all togeather" Naruto asked. Guy put on a thinking pose for a second and then flashed his ungodly bright teeth.

"I taught them different types of hand to hand combat. Along with ranged weapons training. I was able to pull some favors and have some of my youthful friends help with minor jutsu training. But most of all I taught them THE POWER OF YOUTH" he said with a nice guy pose.

Naruto was covering his ears but nodded. "Alright now Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said to the woman.

"I taught them based on what they wanted to know. Kiba and Hinata learned field first aid to better help on the field. Shino learned tactics so he could be the teams strategist so I recommended some books and teachers to help him. They also have their family technecks that they like to stick to so I just add where I can" she explained.

"Alright thank you and Asuma yours is simmalar to that correct" Naruto asked him. He nodded to him making him smile.

"Now Kakashi what was that about teaching us…HUUU" Naruto yelled angrily. The rest of the people there were now looking at him with shame thinking that he was supposed to be a high standing sensei.

"As much fun as it is to see him squirm lets go and watch the fight" Anko said.

Everyone nodded and Naruto was all smiles.

(Soon very soon the real fun will begin and I will make it known to this village that I am at wits end with them and everyone else) Naruto thought as he turned back to the fight.

**Ok before you kill me I know I deleted Fem Kyuubi but the reason is because Melina is the Kyuubi in this story and she is already part of the harem. So yahh that was my bad sorry please don't form a mob outside my house I am still repairing from the last one.**

**Also sorry for the slow update it was a bad combination of my cousins thinking it was a smart idea to drink near my labtop and spilling shit all over it. And the older ones using MY FLASHDRIVE to us as memory for a video game.**

**For those that are not tech savy when you us a flash drive that was used for computers prior than switching it to a video game console you have to wipe YOUR WHOLE FUCKEN DRIVE. That means ALL THE CHAPTERS I WROTE. Only reason I didn't post the other two that I had was because I needed to look them over for mistakes so ya they made me loose about a MONTH OF IDEAS!**

**RAGE!**

**Anyway I will be updating faster now so thanks for the patience and please keep reading. **

**Look at profile for images sorry didn't know you guys couldnt see**

**Also poll will end by the start of the next chapter so vote for your girls standings are. The top three will be in the harem **

1Yugito Nii

28

2Anko

26

3Fuu

23

4Fem Garra

18

5Fem Kiba

16

6Kagura

6


	3. Chapter 3 A invasion and blood

Last time

The fight between Sasuke and Gaia was about to start. Naruto is talking about unleashing his true power what up with that. The blood shed between Gaia and Sasuke is about to begin.

"Ha bring it I'll show you the power of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke yelled with a shit eat smirk.

Gaia on the other hand was indifferent about this fight now. Her mind was traveling to another that was in the stands. (Naruto Uzumaki…do you understand me…or was that a lie) she thought as her sand formed a circle around her.

She looked at Sasuke and thought about killing him to prove her existence but than what Naruto said came to mind.

_I am touching you aren't I…that means that you exist_

(I'll see if that's true and I won't kill him…ill just beat him so bad he wish I did) she thought nodding at her logic.

"Are you both ready" Genma yelled. They both nodded to him and not a second later the fight began.

Sasuke lunged strait at Gaia trying to hit her but the sand would block any of his attacks. She had her sand nock him away.

"You are weak Uchiha" Gaia said to him in a monotone. For some reason her thoughts continued to drift back to Naruto and it was starting to bother her. But even with only half of her focus she was easily able to throw him around like a ragdoll.

"Stop being a coward" Sasuke yelled as he tried again to hit her but was blocked once again. "Fine than let's see how you deal with me trying" Sasuke yelled as he vanished in a similar version to Lee.

That shocked Gaia enough for her to lose focus. She thought that she saw that bushy browed boy behind him when he hit her. She skidded back but soon figured he was using a genjutsu to confuse her and decided to attack.

**Stands**

"That son of a bitch he is copying Lee's fighting style to hurt Gaia" Naruto yelled in anger. True he did want Sasuke to win this fight so he could beat the hell out of him personally but he respected Lee because like him he worked for what he had. Now here was Sasuke-teme stealing that hard work to fight her and it was pissing him off.

Kyoko was thinking along those lines as well. She copied techniques she would not lie about that. But if it was from a comrade she would ask to do it so she could better understand what they were teaching her. Her brother took Lee's style without asking and he wasn't even supposed to take it because it was a dojo style to begin with. You have to be taught that by someone of the dojo to us it, the dumb ass could be executed for stealing their techniques.

"Naruto-sama calm down" Skarlet said to him and grabbed his shoulders. She was shocked by the shear amount of anger that he felt his blood was boiling and was moving quickly telling her the anger he felt. She held his shoulder tighter getting his attention.

"Please calm yourself Naruto-sama" she whispered to him again.

Naruto looked into her eyes for a little while and let out a deep sigh. "Alright sorry for that Skarlet-hime and thanks" he said to her with a weak smile.

She was blushing from this but nodded to him as they turned back to the fight.

From what they saw Gaia was now inside of a dome of sand and Sasuke was on the wall looking like he was charging…some…thing.

"GOD DAM IT HATAKE" Naruto screamed as he started to see lighting spark around Sasuke.

"What" he asked innocently.

"You taught him that jutsu are you re-fuckin-tarded, he has no patience and would gladly kill anyone in his was ally or no. AND YOU HAD THE BRIGHT IDEA TO GIVE HIM AN ASSASSINATION JUTSU" Naruto screamed at him.

"I don't see how it is your concern who I teach what do" he said back to him.

"I am going to get you for this later" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke charge at Gaia and stabbing through the ball of sand.

Then there was a blood curtailing scream.

"BLOOD MY BLOOD" she screamed as the sand started to sink down. When it did it revealed a wounded Gaia holding her side in pain with blood pouring out of a gash on her left side.

Naruto smelled the blood from where he was and couldn't help but have his mouth water a little, her blood smelled pure with a hint of crazy. (God dam it Skarlet you had to go and get me addicted to blood didn't you) he thought a little angrily. Than a thought came to him.

"Waaaait didn't the last time Gaia got hurt she sort of snapped" Naruto thought out loud. The rest of the people their besides Skarlet started to think back as well remembering what happened to Lee.

He managed to get off his primary lotus and not a second later Gaia snapped and started slamming him into every wall she could find.

"This might end badly" Kurenai said as she watched sand erupt from around Gaia.

Naruto would say this is going to be good since Sasuke will be getting his ass kicked but then again Naruto would like to do that personally.

"He might survive this" Naruto said off handedly.

Then he saw the sand turn into various weapons and started smashing at Sasuke trying to destroy him.

"Or not" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Hatake if you want him to live you are going to have to get him to forfeit" Naruto said to him.

"He will be fine" he said and then sand wrapped around Sasuke leg and threw him into the wall making a hole and spider web cracks. "He might be fine" he rephrased as they continued to watch the onslaught.

If Sasuke was a little, just a little less of a jack ass Naruto would feel bad for him but instead him Skarlet, Kiba, Kyoko, Melina, and Anko were all laughing like crazy at how he was getting thrashed around.

Gaia in some form of crazy started having two paddles mad out of sand start using Sasuke as a ping pong ball and was hitting him between the two. The score was close at 6 right 7 left.

"If this goes on any longer the Uchiha-sama is going to die" someone said from behind them.

"We have to save him" another said and started preparing weapons. Naruto saw that they were chunnin and he stopped his laughing fit and looked at them with cold eyes.

"**Don't interfere with the match it is one on one ONLY**" Naruto growled at them enacting some of Melina's power turning his eyes into red slits.

The Chunin nearly pissed themselves at the amount of killer intent that was being pushed onto them.

Naruto turned back to the arena where Sasuke was a bloodied and broken mess on the ground with Gaia standing over him.

The proctor called the match and Gaia backed off a bit reluctantly making Naruto smirk a bit. (She has the same blood lust we do) Naruto thought.

Meanwhile Melina was giggling like mad at the bloodshed and Sasuke getting his ass kicked. In Naruto's head she was literally bouncing off of the walls. It made Naruto regret if anyone ever told her about coffee or energy drinks.

"WINNER GAIA OF THE SAND" the proctor yelled for all.

Naruto and a few cheered for her but a lot of people were yelling that she cheated or something of the like not believing that their beloved "Sasuke-sama" could possible lose to the red haired bitch.

Naruto and Skarlet escaped from the masses so they could not be seen and went to go and check on Gaia. They knew it was just a flesh injuries so they could deal with it considering their specialty. Plus if Naruto was right the doctors here would not help her anyway, to harm her later in the tournament for hurting their Sasuke-sama.

They got to the waiting area and saw Gaia sitting on the floor holding her side with an insane look in her eye. Her sister was trying to help but every time she got close the sand would spring up to defend her making it impossible to get anywhere near her.

Naruto was at her side quickly followed by Skarlet. When he tried to touch her the sand came up. He glared at it slightly and put both hands up and started shoving them through the sand. It encased his wrists and threatened to crush them but he grabbed her shoulders getting her to look at him.

"Gaia-chan calm down we just want to help you alright" Naruto said to her. She looked at him and he could feel that she was trembling. The look in her eyes told him that she was afraid of the contact but also was longing it based on how she was inching closer to him subconsciously.

"We're going to help you alright" Naruto said to her. She looked at him for a full minute trying to tell if he was lying or not. When she saw he wasn't she nodded and he grabbed hold of her putting her in his arms.

He held her hand gently and put his arm around her stomach being carful of the gash. Skarlet tried to get close to help but the sand blocked her.

"Looks like you're the only one she will let close" she said as she moved her hands away.

Naruto nodded to her and looked at Gaia. "This is going to hurt a little but it will seal the wound alright" Naruto said to her. She nodded to him.

He put his hand through the hole in her shirt and gently placed it on top of her gash. She hissed in pain but didn't try to stop him. She was crushing his hand slightly though.

_Minor Regeneration Jutsu _Naruto whispered as his hand started to glow a faint red color. The blood stopped as soon as he started and the gash was beginning to close.

The others watched this in shock. Especially Gaia who's 'mother' was telling her to not fight him at all knowing that he held the 9 tails from the aura of the chakra.

The wound closed up and Naruto started healing the muscles from the wound. Throughout the entire time he did this Gaia started feeling strange.

(Why is he helping me. We are enemy's and yet he helps me. And what is this feeling I get from being near him it's warm and strange) Gaia thought as she continued to watch him heal her.

"Alright and done" Naruto said as he let go of her side and was about to stand up but the sand wrapped around him preventing him from moving.

"Uhhh Gaia-chan you can let go now" Naruto said to her in a worried voice.

"No" she said to him plainly. She leaned back onto him and shut her eyes, not a second later people could hear light snoring and everyone except for her siblings sweat dropped at the scene.

(Fuck were all going to die) Temari thought as she was getting ready to run the hell out of there.

(I don't want to die yet) Kankuro thought in fear as he was getting closer and closer to the door to bolt out if needed.

Naruto just sighed as he looked at Gaia and saw that the sand was not letting him go any time soon. He looked closer and saw the top of her seal on the back of her neck.

From the little he saw he knew that it was a bad mad one. From what he gathered it actually made it so that when she lost consciousness the demon was given a window to awaken. But since it didn't manifest it must understand who it was that was holding her making him smirk.

(Mel-chan it looks like you still have a rather powerful reputation) Naruto said to her.

**(Hehehe I know Shukaku is everyone's bitch and can't fight back) **she said to him giggling at all the times she messed with him.

Naruto giggled a little at her ability to act like a child when she was over 1000 years old.

"Alright will Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame come down" the proctor yelled.

"I forfeit" Shino yelled getting a confused look from everyone else in the area.

"Ohh k will Temari and Gaia come down" he yelled again.

"I forfeit as well" Temari yelled. (If I wake her up she will without a doubt kill me) she thought a little fearfully but was smiling seeing how peaceful her sister was.

"For the love of…fine Naruto Uzumaki and Gaia" he yelled irritated.

"Proctor my sister is to hurt and is unconscious she can't fight" Kankuro yelled down. He was thinking along the same lines as Temari knowing not to wake her up.

The proctor's eye was twitching in irritation but sighed. "Fine Naruto Uzumaki come down here as our winner" he yelled.

Naruto looked at his situation and had an idea. He stabbed his thumb with his nail and made a blood clone. He then substituted with the blood clone that was now holding the sleeping Gaia. She stirred a little in her sleep but did not wake up from the change.

Naruto jumped down to greet Genma. "Has there ever been a time where only three fights happen" Naruto asked him.

"Well there was one time but why didn't anyone fight Shino I guess saw it as logic but what about that Temari chick and Gaia" he asked him.

"Well Gaia did pass out but Temari knows what happened to the last person to wake her up and didn't want to" he said to him.

"I have to ask what did happen to the poor bastard" he asked.

"Don't know but I have a feeling that it's like what happened to Sasuke except there was a lot of dyeing" he said with shrugged shoulders.

Honestly Genma didn't care too much and sighed. "Fine alright" he said as he turned to the audience.

"THE WINNER OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS IS NARUTO UZUMAKI" he yelled to the crowd. There was a lot of booing, cursing, with the occasional yelling but Naruto didn't really care. But than a lot of shit blew up.

The kage box had a large explosion and there were a f tone of feathers starting to fall from the sky. "Genma were being attacked" Naruto told him.

"I can see that brat now get your squad together" he said as he jumped up to the crowd.

Naruto just nodded and ran to where Skarlet and the others were. When he got their Temari and Kankuro were gone but Gaia was still fast asleep in the blood clones arms. Shino was standing next to it with bugs surrounding the both protectively while Skarlet had both her swords out in a guarding position.

"Shino what happened" Naruto asked.

"It seems that the sound and sand are attacking us and they wish to have Gaia-san for something. I am guarding her and your clone to make sure they do not get what they are looking for" he explained to him.

"Alright keep doing that they need her for this invasion they will only be weaker if we keep her here" Naruto explained to him.

"Skarlet lets go" Naruto said to her. She nodded to him and they ran out the door.

"Naruto-sama you should remove your restraints this is a war zone" she informed him as they ran to the croud to help.

"Right" he said back to her as he stopped and started doing hand signs. "Release" he said and multiple seals started to glow for a second than they were gone.

Naruto hopped a few times reveling at how light he was. "Wow this is great to not have all that weight on" Naruto said jokingly.

"I would hope so now let's go and bath in their blood" Skarlet said to him.

"You are a sadist and addicted to blood and that's why I love ya" Naruto said to her as he lowered her mask and kissed her quickly before putting the mask back on.

She was flustered and her blood was rushing quickly.

"Now to feast" Naruto said with a sadistic smirk and took off vanishing from view.

Skarlet giggled a little at how much she was able to corrupt him into loving blood as she followed close behind.

"Theirs some of them" Naruto yelled as he lunged at the group with blades drawn.

"What the fuck" one of the sound nin managed to say before Naruto slashed his jugular. He stabbed his hand into another's stomach making him keel over. He forced the blood explode out of his body spraying it over everyone in the area.

While they were in shock at seeing their comrade explode Naruto began doing hand signs, when he was done he had a murderous smirk.

**Bloody Graveyard Jutsu **he growled and the blood around them turned into spears impaling all around him. Meanwhile Naruto was laughing like a loon from being bathed in the blood of his enemy's.

(Naruto-sama is having a lot of fun normally I would be worried but it's good for him to let loose every now and then) Skarlet thought as she cut down other ninja.

"Come on you pussys it's not that painful" Naruto yelled as he ripped someone's spine out. "Ok I might have lied" Naruto said in a giddy voice as he continues to wreak havoc through their ranks.

Some of the Leaf nin stopped fighting along with who they were fighting and watched the horror scene of Naruto running through enemy ranks ripping everything apart.

"HAHA THIS IS FUN!" Naruto yelled as he continued to carve a bloody line to the Hokage's booth.

Skarlet stopped next to Kyoko, Kiba and Anko who were trying to evacuate people. The three were watching Naruto in complete aw at the power he was displaying.

(Holy shit Naruto is tearing it up and the way he is moving with all that wild power…he is a true alpha) Kiba thought as she watched Naruto slashing through the enemy ranks like they were nothing.

(Naru-kun your truly powerful and know to not show mercy to an enemy. Plus you are a loving person if you let someone in…I hope that after this you will let me in as well) Kyoko thought as she continued watching the display.

(Dam you went through worse shit than me gaki and you still pushed forward and got this strong in only 1 month. I wonder if you see through me like I think you do only time will tell) Anko thought while getting a little wet at the bloody display. She still has an obsession with blood and the way it was dripping off of him in her opinion looked hot.

Naruto was able to get to the top of the area to the kage booth to find a very interesting scene.

"GET OVER HERE!" A yelled as he charged at Orochimaru who was trying to run for his life with a pissed off Raikage charging after him. When he caught him he threw him to the top of the barrier with him close behind. LIGER BOMB he yelled as he brought Himself and Orochimaru down to the ground creating an explosion of electricity and collateral damage. That Orochimaru turned into mud pissing him off even more. "WHERE ARE YOU COWARD I AM JUST TEACHING YOU THE BASICS OF WRESTLEING!" he yelled as he started running around again to find him.

Naruto sweat dropped and started to feel bad for Orochimaru and was wondering what he did to piss him off so much.

Naruto saw the Hokage fighting what looked like the second Hokage if the water was anything to go off of while a black guy in his late 20's charging the first with a blond haired girl who had rather long nails trying to kill him. Naruto was mainly confused when he heard the black guy with 8 daggers fighting the first rapping while he was fighting…or at least he thinks its rapping…mainly hopes.

He saw that it was a barrier seal from 4 points but the balance had to be exact or the seal would close.

Naruto saw the 4 surrounding them and saw that there was a girl with red hair out of them. (**Naru-kun I think she's a Uzumaki red hair is one of the traits for your clan, you are just more like your father that's the only reason you have blond hair**) Melina tells him.

He blinked a few times and walked over to her and crouched down till he was eye level with her.

"What the fuck do you want cock sucker, you can't get through this barrier no matter how hard you try" she yelled at him. Naruto chuckled a little at her mouth and pushed chakra into his arm making his nails claws.

He placed his hand on the barrier and pushed through easily. He didn't get burned because the barrier couldn't get past the power of his chakra.

Meanwhile the girl saw this and was starting to panic. (Fuck if he kills me than the barrier goes down and the anbu are going to get through, but how the fuck did he get through it in the first place) she questioned.

His nail grazed her palm and he took it back out confusing the hell out of her. He tasted the blood and started reading the DNA of it and was shocked. This girls blood was similar to his own…like a cousin.

"What the hell you're an Uzumaki" Naruto said in shock. That statement also confused the red head making her wonder why it sounded like he was one.

"So what if I am theirs only me and Karin left" she yelled at him pissed off that he brought on bad memories.

"So I did have family ohh Hokage-jiji you will be answering a lot of questions but for right now sorry about this" Naruto said to her as he pushed his hand into the barrier again and pocked the pressure point in her neck knocking her out. When she did the barrier dropped quickly and just in time to because A was pissed.

A managed to grab a hold of Orochimaru's legs and was spinning him around like a top.

"STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT" he yelled as Orochimaru was thrown into orbit.

AHHHHH

"Wow that was a lot of anger" Naruto said deadpanned as he saw Orochmaru turn into a star. He made a blood clone and had it grab the girl to bring her to Skarlet.

"Yugito watch your back" the black guy yelled. Naruto saw a branch coming out of the tree aimed for her heart.

(This is going to hurt) Naruto thought as he used his teleportation and appeared in front of Yugito.

The tree branch went straight through his stomach and would have continued going if he didn't grab it to stop it from going through.

The girl Yugito looked behind her to see Naruto take the shot for her. (Why did he do that) she thought in confusion.

"I…got…you now…bastard" he said as he spat out some blood. He did some hand signs slowly and turned behind him.

"Get everyone out of here right now" he said to her as he coughed up more blood.

She was shocked by this but nodded and started getting everyone out. Naruto smiled a little at this and turned back to the Hokage staring him down holding a Kunai.

"You should never make me bleed…it's only going to make this more powerful" Naruto whispered as he finished his hand signs.

**Bloody Havoc Jutsu **he said as he spread his hands out with a sadistic grin on his face.

The blood around them started to gather around him. He brought his hands together as the wind started to pick up drastically. Than an explosion erupted from Naruto of blood and wind. Following right after a massive crimson tornado came sucking up everything around. When they entered the tornado they were shredded by the wind and blood blades. Than their blood added to the power of the jutsu as it continued to grow bigger and more powerful.

All the Leaf nin were not affected by this jutsu because they were holding on for dear life except for Tayuya, Kyoko, Kiba, Anko, Skarlet, Guy, Asuma, and Kurani. Most didn't know but he had some of his blood on them which prevented them from being harmed by the tornado which is the only reason he is ok as the core of the tornado.

"BE SHREADED INTO NOTHING!" Naruto yelled as he ended the jutsu. Blood poured down around him from all the nin's and others that got caught in the jutsu.

Naruto was lying on his back in the middle as Melina was healing his wounds yelling at him being an idiot and getting himself hurt for some girl that wasn't her or Skarlet.

(Sorry Mel-chan but I knew that she needed help and you smelt it on her to right…she is a jinchuriki, she was hurt to so I wanted to show her that she is not alone like I'm not thanks to you and Skarlet) Naruto explains to her.

Melina blushed at what he said and smiled happily but was also frowning a little. (**Fine but don't go and hurt yourself like this again…I don't like seeing you like this**) she whispered to him.

(Hehe I promise not to do it on purpose) he said to her.

She giggled happily at that and continued to fix her fox boy.

On the outside Yugito recovered from the attack first and went over to Naruto to check if he was alright. When she got their she was amazed to see him healing so quickly but also noticed the chakra leaking out of his wounds healing them.

(He has that much control over the 9 tails even with how his village treats him…you are truly amazing Naruto) she thought as she kneeled down and picked him up.

Naruto looked at her a little confused but saw that she didn't mean him any harm so he allowed her to bring him.

She lept down to get him to a medic but was stopped by Skarlet who was holding an unconscious red head.

"Where are you bringing Naruto-sama" she asked as she looked at her dangerously.

Yugito saw right away that if she tried to do anything or hurt him she was dead no question. Her only hope was to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. Lucky for her Naruto was still continues.

"Skarlet-hime don't worry she is just helping" he said to her in no more than a whisper. Skarlet heard him and nodded to him.

"Understood Naruto-sama now follow me we are going to bring him somewhere safe" Skarlet told her.

"Shouldn't we bring him to a hospital" she asked confused. Skarlet scoffed at that.

"Hell no they will only try to harm him we are going back to his house so he can heal in peace" she said to him as she started hopping off.

Yugito followed in a daze shocked by what she said. (They would try to harm him…why he holds more power than anyone else here if he wanted to kill them how could they be so stupid) she thought.

They reached his home and Skarlet put the red head onto the couch. Yugito followed close behind and was disputed by the sight of the place that he lived.

"The forest is better than this place" she mumbled out loud as she walked in.

"I know that but this village would destroy anything he gets so he does not own anything expencive or nice" she explained to her.

Yugito was shocked by this. (This village, their monsters…what would happen if he lost control this whole village would be burned to the ground in a matter of seconds) she thought as she followed Skarlet to bring Naruto to his bed.

When they got their she noticed that the bed looked like it was going to break at any moment. She placed him down genly more worried if the bed would break than hurting him from the state of it.

"No human should live like this" she mumbled as she followed Skarlet out the door.

"I know but this is how it must be if he is to live here, if he tires to get anything nice it is destroyed the second he leaves the village on a mission. He only has some things that are safe and those are presents that he has hidden from his friends" she said to her as she sat down, she gestered to the other chair and yugito sat down.

"Now you have seen and know what Naruto-sama is and I need to know…are you going to be a friend to him or fear him like everyone else" she asks her seriously.

"If he lets me a friend, he saved my life without second thought to his own safty. I see his life and see how he is able to go through it all, he is a good man" she said to her.

Skarlet looked into her eyes for a few moments and nodded to her. "Good now you may leave whenever you feel I will look after him" she said to him but than heared a nocking at the door.

Skarlet got up and opened the door and found Naruto's blood clone holding a still sleeping Gaia who had a ring of sand around him.

"I came to the house like boss told me to and here is the girl she still refuses to let go" the clone explained.

"Alright go and sit on the couch and let her sleep from what I saw she hasent slept in a very long time" Skarlet told the clone. It nodded and went to the couch and did exactly what it was asked to.

"I think I will stay as well this has been a rather tiring day and Raikage-sama will be able to find me if needed" Yugito said to her.

"Alright go and sleep in the guest room I will be looking over the house" Skarlet told her.

Yugito just nodded and went to sleep. When she did Skarlet smirked a little and pulled down her mask revealing her grin.

"Naruto-sama you are becoming very popular with these girls, that Yugito girl might try to hide it but she fell hard for you. I guess no one ever tried to protect her like you did and without a second thought no less" she said with a giggle.

"Tomorrow will be interesting" she said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a blood packet and started sipping it. She frowned. "Naruto-sama's blood tastes much better than this" she mumbled as she continued sipping.

**Alright did it. Hope you all like the chapter along with A teaching us the importance of WWE beat downs.**

**The poll will be closing after the next chapter **

**1 Yugito Nii **

**49**

**2 Anko **

**39**

**3 Fuu **

**35**

**4 Fem Garra **

**27**

**5 Fem Kiba **

**20**

**6 Kagura **

**11**


	4. Chapter 4 Relaxingsort of

**Next day**

Naruto woke up but didn't open up his eyes but became aware of his surroundings. (Kami fucken dam it I forgot how much that takes out of me) he thought as he focused to feel who was here. He noticed that Skarlet was at his bed side asleep making him smile at her caring. That Yugito girl was in the guest bedroom and was walking around so he knew she was at least awake.

In the living room his blood clone was holding a still sleeping Gaia. (I am not getting that blood clone back for a long time) he thought as he spanned his senses outside his house. He noticed the local bums and such but then he noticed some people outside his door…their chakra was high so they were ANBU or Jounin.

He sat up a little groggily and noticed that Skarlet was sleeping with her head on his lap. He patted her head brushing her hair gently. He marveled at the softness of her hair but before he could get lost in his thoughts she stirred.

"Good morning Scarlet-hime" he said to her gently as he smiled at her. Her mask was on her neck and he could see some of her drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Which looked like blood just had a watered down light color to it.

She blinked a few times waking herself up and when she became aware of her surroundings she jumped. "Naruto-sama are you alright, do you feel cold, how is your head" she started asking.

Naruto put up his hand stopping her. "Scarlet-hime I am fine a little dizzy from the blood loss yesterday but other than that I am ok don't worry" he said to her gently calming her nerves.

She nodded to him with a smile happy that he was ok.

"Alright now help be to the door we have guests" he says to her. She nods and helps him stand. Naruto noticed that he was clothed and had a lack of blood and looked to Skarlet with a confused look.

"Skarlet did you wash me when I was unconscious" he asked her.

She froze mid step and Naruto saw her whole face matching her hair. All she could do was nod and Naruto chuckled at her. She might be thousands of years old but she still knew nothing or relationships or guys so they were good for one another.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about you helped me and I thank you for it…now that door" he said to her.

She shook her head to remove the bad thoughts that kept on coming to her mind. When they stepped outside Yugito was standing there about to knock on the door.

"Ohh hello…there is someone at the door I thought you should know" she said to him in a monotone voice. Naruto frowned at her tone and noticed that she was fidgeting like she was uncomfortable. (She isn't used to being around others is she) Naruto thought sadly.

He then smiled at her warmly. "Thanks for letting us know, and a favor can you check on the red heads condition for us while I get the door" he asked her kindly.

Naruto saw her blush and he suppressed a chuckle as she nodded and went to the other guest room. Naruto and Skarlet got to the living room and Naruto saw Gaia on the couch sleeping on Naruto's blood clone. Naruto smiled a little at that but than his face turned serious as they made it to the door, while Skarlet pulled up her mask to hid her face.

He opened it and there were ANBU standing outside. "Hello ANBU-san what do you need" Naruto asked them in a monotone.

"Uzumaki it has been brought to our attention that you are harboring two criminals" the one with a bear mask said.

"Well it might be true they are under my custody" Naruto said to them and was about to close the door but one of their hands shot out catching the door.

"They are war criminals and will be brought to justice now hand them over" he said to him and tried to walk inside. Key word was tried because before any of them could react Skarlet kicked him out and over the railing.

"What are you doing" another asked that had an owl mask on.

"He is breaking and entering without permission on a fellow ninja's property we are allowed to kill without repercussions if we choose" Skarlet informed them.

"We can and will go in" he said as he tried but stopped as Narto leveled them with a glare.

"Don't even think about it they are under the Uzumaki clans protection and one is an Uzumaki herself so no entry" Naruto said to them coldly.

"There is no Uzumaki clan" he said but then Naruto started laughing at him.

"Are you kidding all of whorl pool country was Uzumaki a whole country. Kushina the red death was Uzumaki and was the second strongest ninja in the village only second to the 4th" Naruto said to them with a crazed smile.

The ANBU were sweating at this point because he was right in every regard but Bear came back up and looked annoyed…if you could tell past his mask.

"One person does not make a clan" he said with anger clear in his tone.

"Don't try that bullshit the Uchiha are 4 and one is a missing nin" Naruto said back.

"They were a respected clan the Uzumaki have only been here for two generations" he said back.

"And both have proved to fight in wars and be key players in them proving their worthwhile in the past hundred years the only one of the Uchiha that has proven this is Itachi and he left this place" Naruto said to them as his grin only got wider.

The ANBU were speechless and shocked at his accusation. That was just true nothing else. Skarlet took this opportunity to close the door gently and they didn't even move to stop her this time.

Which was good timing because the second she did there was a lot of yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I, WHERE THE FUCK IS BLONDIE" Tayuya yelled through the house.

Naruto looked over at Gaia and saw she was still out and didn't even stir from the yelling that looked like it was shaking the house.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto mumbled as he walked over to the room with Skarlets help.

When he got their and opened the door he saw Yugito holding Tayuya down onto the bed while Tayuya cursed her out.

"Ok enough, Yugito thank you for helping go and have some breakfast there is some things that me and Tayuya need to talk about" Naruto said as he took a seat on the bed. Skarlet decided to stay and lean on the wall near the door while Yugito took his suggestion and walked out the door to get some food.

"Alright now it's time to talk and tell you why I captured you" Naruto said to her getting a huff in response.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and by no other way to say this…I am your cousin" Naruto said to her. This got a reaction out of her.

"You're lying me and Karin are the only Uzumaki's left I checked and your hair is fucken blond all Uzumaki's have red hair" she yelled at him.

"This is true but I inherited my father's hair color that is why" he said to her.

She was gritting her teeth in annoyance. This boy was trying to act like a bad ass and say he was an Uzumaki but he lied he had to she checked in every way hoping to find some family and found none.

"I can guarantee I am not lying the reason I took your blood yesterday was because I was checking a suspicion of my friend. She believed you were another Uzumaki and I was to desperate to find another living member that I agreed. Me and Skarlet specialize in blood jutsu so doing a blood test by taste is very simple so when I found out that you were a member of my clan I took you away from the battle" Naruto said to her.

Tayuya was listening intently and looking at his eyes through his whole explanations. As he continued she was praying that he was not lying at this point because like him she wanted family desperately as well. When he finished she saw he didn't lie one time through the whole speech and explanation.

"You're not lying are you" she whispered to him as she let her bangs hide her face not wanting him to see her desperation.

"No I am not" he said back to her softly.

Before he could react she already enveloped him in a hug threatening to crush him.

Skarlet was about to react but she saw all she was doing was hugging him.

"Finally I found another piece of family" she whispered into his shirt. Naruto smiled at this and hugged her back gently.

"Yes you did Tayuya you did and when we can we can get Karin back to and live through this together as a family" Naruto said to her.

"Do you know what happened to Kin…she was a person from sound who was in the chunin exams" she asked him.

"I remember her I wanted to thank her for beating the hell out of that banshii of a teammate I have" he said to her.

She laughed at that knowing that Kin did hate girls that were fan girls and not kunoichi. "But do you know where she is" she asked him wanting to know where her best friend was.

"We will have to check on that" Naruto said to her. Before she could ask he created a dozen shadow clones that ran out the window. When they did they created more shadow clones that went into a wide ranged area and started searching.

"And we will know when they find her but for now let's find a way to get rid of that unlike hicky on your shoulder" Naruto said to her.

Her mood instantly darkened. "You can't" she said to him plainly.

"Ohh yes I can I know Orochimaru's work and that he puts a part of his soul into the curse mark but that makes it easy for someone that knows how to destroy souls" naruto said to her.

Tayuya raised an eye brow in confusion not knowing what he meant.

"Skarlet get me one of my daggers" Naruto said to her. She nodded and went out of the room returning a second later with one of his daggers with the gain looped in her other hand.

"Thank you Skarlet" he said to her happily as he took the dagger.

"Now you have to stand still for this to work and it will not hurt you a lot but it will feel like a first degree burn" he said to her as he focused soul energy into the dagger.

Tayuya was a little panicked when the blade started to glow a omonis green color.

"By by pedo" Naruto says with a grin as he stabbed at the curse mark on her shoulder grazing her flesh. She hissed in pain as she felt her neck burn.

After a second she thought she heared a hiss of pain other than her own. From Naruto's perspective a little black snake came out and was eaten by his soul energy. After the mark dissipated away and he removed the blade turning it back to normal as Tayuya grabbed her shoulder.

"There we go no more hicky" Naruto said to her jokingly as he handed his dagger back to Skarlet who took it once again and went to put it away.

Tayuya looked across the room at the mirror on the wall and looked at her neck and saw that the mark was gone with only a small scar where it used to be.

She than looked at the blond who was smiling at her genuinely, like a family member welcoming her back home. Than she did something she never thought she would, she jumped at him and hugged him for dear life letting out all her years of suffering at Orochimaru's rain of her life. It was now all gone and this blond haired guy was the reason for it and did it simply because they were family.

He smiled at her and hugged her back. "This is only the beginning Tayuya we are family and will always look after the other that is what family does for one another" Naruto whispered to her. This only made Tayuya cry even harder into his chest but they were tears of happiness and not of pain.

But this was cut off when one of Naruto's clones jumped in holding a dead looking Kin.

"Boss we found her but her pulse is very weak, it's like her soul was taken" he said to him. Naruto let go of Tayuya and kneeled down next to the girl that the clone put on the floor before dispersing.

Naruto's hand glowed a faint green as he checked over her and saw that the clone was right. Her soul was their but it was small and weak he would need to us his soul energy to put it back to normal but it would take at least a week of treatment.

"Tayuya your friend is alive but only barraly I can help her but it will take about a week until she is better and then longer than that for her to be 100%" Naruto said to her when he saw her about to lung at her friend.

"You promise" she asks desperately. She hated being this weak but she was no medic Orochimaru made sure to make her a fighter with little to no medical ability.

"I swear on my blood she will be better now I am going to put her on the bed, you can help me look after her and I will do what I can till she can survive herself" Naruto said to her as he started to lift her up but then he hissed in pain as his wound opened up again making him put Kin back down as he held his chest in pain.

"Bro you alright" Tayuya asked as she went to his side and prevented him from falling. When she did she felt blood cover her hand shocking her. (He was hurt this bad how is he walking around) she thought.

Not a second later Skarlet came back in and went to his side immediately helping him to sit on the bed. She saw the girl and knew to put her on the bed with a small jester from Naruto.

When she was on the bed Skarlet put her hand over his wound and stopped the blood from flowing out anymore as she forced it to clot over the wound to prevent any more bleeding.

"Thanks Skarlet" he wheezed to her with a grateful smile to her. She smiled back to him but she looked at the blood on her hand hypnotically. After a second she couldn't take it anymore and lowered her mask and licked up the blood savoring the taste of it making Naruto chuckle at her Vampire like antics while Tayuya was confused and scared of the red head.

"Don't worry she won't take your blood she is to addicted to mine, but because of me being injured she didn't take any of mine at all today and yesterday there was the exam so she didn't take any yesterday so she is starving" Naruto explained to her.

Tayuya only nodded and then turned back to her friend. Naruto hovered his hand over her chest and forced soul energy into the girl to in power her own. After a minute of him doing this he saw that she couldn't take any more for now and stopped. When he did Kin inhaled a little sharply and her hands clenched slightly but then she went still once again.

"Ok that's it for today's treatment. It's not a hard thing to do but she is not accustom to getting soul energy pushed into her so she can't take more than a little at a time. Like I said she will be better after a while but as for now that is all for today, so let's get you some food alright" Naruto said to Tayuya.

She nodded reluctantly as she let go of her friends hand and followed Naruto.

"Naruto-sama I will get you some food go back to your bed" Skarlet ordered him.

Naruto smiled at her protectiveness of him and nodded as he limped back to his bed and eased himself down into the bed.

"Sama what is he to you" Tayuya asked Skarlet curious about her new brother/cousin.

"He saved my life and allowed me to live once again. He didn't think me a freak for my need for blood and even allows me to feed off him daily. He is able to live in this hell hole called a village and still has the ability to be kind to those he first meets. I respect and love him dearly and I call him that out of respect" Skarlet says to her.

Tayuya was a little take back at her declaration and explanations but after meeting the blond first hand she wasn't that surprised that he did that.

"I see" she said as they walked into the living room/ kitchen and found Yugito setting out plates of bacon and eggs. She saw the two girls and her body language became guarded and didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"Calm down blonde I aint guna do anything to you" Tayuya said to her as she sat down at the table that had some food on it.

"Thank you for doing this Yugito-san now I will take some food to Naruto-sama" Skarlet said as she grabbed a plate.

"It's alright…I can do that" she said as she snatched the plate from her. Skarlet could feel her blood racing and saw the blush on her cheeks making her smirk revealing her sharpened teeth.

(I need to ask him some things in private as well) she thought. (Yes there is that…and you want him all to yourself kitten) the two tails said to her through their mental link.

(Shut up Nibi) she said back to the perverted cat that was plaguing her mind with every perverted image it could come up with.

"If you wish I imagine you have some things to ask him" Skarlet says to her as she sat in the arm chain with a packet of blood in her hands.

Yugito only nodded in response as she walked away to Naruto's room leaving Tayuya all the breakfast she could eat.

In Naruto's room he was thinking about a lot of things. (Ok Kin is a simple thing to fix but what about Yakumo-chan her body is naturally weak but she is so powerful in Genjutsu it's hard to look away especially since she asked for my help. If I transfer some of my blood in her with my healing property concentrated in it she should heal, yah I will do that later today) Naruto thought with a smile.

At that time his door opened up. He turned to greet the person thinking that it was Skarlet but was surprised to see Yugito.

"Hello Yugito I guess you wanted to speak as well" Naruto said to her as he took the food from her.

"Yes I really only have one question" she said as she sat at the edge of his bed.

He took a bit of the sausage liking how it tasted and looked at her. "And that would be" Naruto asked her.

"Why" she whispered.

"Why what" Naruto asked confused.

"Why did you save me…take the blow for me, you don't even know me and we are from different villages yet you" she yelled but started to trail off on her thoughts.

"There was no reason not to, you needed help and I knew I could so I did" Naruto said to her smiling.

"No one willingly gets stabbed through the chest without wanting something. What do you want to have sex with me, be with the cute blond. That's all anyone wants is me for my looks well I won't agree to that, I never will" she whispered that last part.

Naruto was shocked by this and looked sad at this knowing where she was coming from. All people ever did was ask him to do things and never thought they needed to give him something back but when he did something but whenever he asked for something they always expected something for it.

"Do you want to know the real reason I helped you" Naruto said to her.

She looked at his with cold eyes that held some anger but he saw it was just a front when he saw her shaking slightly as if afraid of the answer.

"I'm 9 miss 2" he said to her as he held out his fingers to allow her to count 9.

Her eyes widened in shock and now what Killer Bee said made sense.

"I saw that you never had many to trust and even fewer that were kind to you. I just wanted to show you not is all lost, I am like you and wanted to let you know that the best way I could. I want nothing from you other than for you to live your life the way you want" he said to her with a smile.

Yugito couldn't process what he meant by that. (He is a jinchuriki also but he is a guy and doesn't want anything from me…he has to be trying to trick me that's all they ever want what's he trying to pull) she thought franticly.

(Kitten he is being honest to you he truly wants you to just live your life how you want nothing else from you. Please kitten just trust the kit he is a good hearted person that you fell for weather you like to deny it or not" Nibi said to her with a smile.

(No Nibi I don't…I can't he is lying and I will prove it now) she said back to her as she faced Naruto once again.

"If you truly don't want anything from me than I can leave right" she said to him. (No he is going to make some excuse about me needing to stay) she thought.

"Of course you can it was nice to meet you Yugito but suggestion stay to the rooftops this isn't the best of neighborhoods" he said to her.

She froze at this. (He…he isn't lying…than what that red head said to me…Ohh god) she thought in shock.

(Told you Kitten) Nibi said to her sadly.

Naruto went back to eating and kept up his mask of indifference but was actually sad that she wanted to leave so soon. (I guess no one wants to be with the demon…even my own kind) he thought sadly.

**Naru what did I tell you about talking about yourself like that **Melina scolded him angrily. She hated it when he thought he was what he was always called by the village.

(Sorry Mel-chan…just depressed I'll be better after a while) Naruto said to her.

"…and if I don't want to leave" Yugito whispered to him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at this but smiled warmly at her. "Then you can stay as long as you wish, just remember to tell your Raikage about you being here…I don't want him destroying my house to find you" Naruto joked after seeing him snapped yesterday.

"Haha I will A-sama does that sometimes" she said as she laughed at the thought.

"I can understand that he is a good man isn't he" Naruto says to her.

"Yes…he is like my father and Killer Bee is like a brother…they are the only ones that I truly trust" she said to him.

"That must be nice…a family hu…wonder if I will ever have one of those" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I am sure you will Naruto-kun, now I am going to send a message to A-sama letting him know I am safe and where I am…you don't like that door right" she asked. Naruto thought she was kidding but her face said she was serious making him sweat drop.

"Not really it's a bad door" he said to her. She nodded and left but not before she leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you are the first friend that I have ever had _and my first crush_" she said thinking that last part with a faint blush. She went out the door and went to go and message the Raikage while Naruto finished his food.

"Ok I am going to go and try that transition idea with Yakumo-chan, than I will meet the Raikage I guess…or he will come here one of the two" Naruto mumbled as he finished his food.

He noticed his wound was closed but left a large scar making him sigh. (Theirs another one) he thought. He sat up and changed into his outfit from the other day and put his daggers on his back while he wrapped the chains around his arms.

He added a scroll that had the materials he would need for the transfusion and put it in his back pocket. He went out the door and noticed that he was still a little wobbly. (Chakra's still a little depleted but Skarlet is going to be coming with me so I should be fine) he thought as he went to the kitchen. He saw Skarlet and Tayuya sitting at the table talking to one another with Gaia still asleep.

"Hello everyone Gaia is catching up on her sleep and I have some plans for today" Naruto said to them. The group looked at him surprised to see him walking around.

"Skarlet-hime we are going to visit Yakumo-chan today Tayuya you can come if you want…you might get along nicely" Naruto said to her.

"But what about Kin" she asked worried about her friend making Naruto grin.

"She is fine I have traps all around this place the only ones that could get in here are people that I trust or someone lets them in. Yugito I want you to say here so that A-san can come in and I will talk to him when I get back" Naruto says to her.

Yugito nods and went over to the TV and started watching some anime.

They all went out the door with one destination in mind. "I will warn you that she is easily frightened and specializes in genjutsu which ties to her blood line limit. So stay near me and I will calm her down to be friendly to you alright" Naruto says to the group.

They nod not wanting to test out this persons patience is she is like he explained. Naruto nodded back to them and they started taking to the roofs going to the clinic.

On the way their Naruto was tackled by a black haired blur that tackled him to the top of the roof. Both Tayuya and Skarlet got on guard and were about to attack whoever it was that attacked Naruto but then Skarlet saw who it was making her sweat drop.

"Naru-kun I finally found you I was worried about you after the battle and started looking for you first thing this morning" she said to him. Naruto could hear the worry in her voice and he smiled at her and rubbed her head affectionately.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan I was just tired and went to get some sleep and we are going to go and visit Yakumo-chan do you want to come with" Naruto asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded as she got off of him. He lifted himself off and they started jumping off once again.

"Naru-kun you did amazing yesterday…I was wondering if you thought about my offer again" Kyoko asked him.

"Kyoko-chan I will say this again I am not going to marry you just because of a marriage proposal" he said to her.

Kyoko became very depressed at this. "Then you don't like me" she said in a depressed voice. Some tears started falling from her cheeks smearing her mascara slightly.

Naruto stopped suddenly catching Kyoko in a tight hug shocking her. "Kyoko-chan never say that again I care about you more than so many in this village but you are not listening to what I said" Naruto said to her.

She froze at what he said and then thought back to what he said than it dawned on her.

"What if I asked for you to date me" she whispered. She felt Naruto's grip on her tighten and she felt something soft pressed against her cheek.

"I would gladly, because of clan laws only if the one in the clan asks for this can it be made official so I needed you to do that yourself. I am not ready for marriage just yet so I had to keep rejecting your proposals because we are still only teenagers we haven't lived through life just yet" Naruto said to her.

She was mentally berating herself for forgetting about that law but smiled as she hugged him back happily.

"And don't worry Naru-kun I know about the CRA being placed on you soon and I will be fine with it as long as its only people we agree to" she whispered back to him.

Naruto grinned at her as he let go of her. The group continued on their way to the clinic with a newly made couple. Skarlet was jealous of her but knew that she was already with him beforehand so she would let it slide because it looked like she truly loved Naruto for who he was, not for his power. Tayuya was thinking about how she was going to talk to this new girl and set ground rules for dating her now brother/cousin. She just got this family dam it and she was not losing it same day.

They arrived at the clinic but instead of going through the front door they jumped into the window of Yakumo's room. She was painting a picture from her bed. When she saw Naruto she smiled happily at him.

When he was running away from a mob a few years ago he ran into her room to hide. The two of them became fast friends with them both being outcasts. Ever since then the two acted like brother and sister with Naruto helping her where he could while she did the same for her. When Kurenai was about to seal her powers away he messed with the seal to only give a seal symbol on her body and nothing other than that. She acted like she couldn't cast genjutsu anymore but she still could and would practice in secrete with her brother figure Naruto.

"Naruto-nii how are you I am so happy you came to visit today look what I just finished" Yakumo said to him as she pointed to her painting.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to get a good look at the picture. It was a picture of the two of them with Skarlet and Kyoko in front of a house with Melina in a family picture of sorts in front of the Namikaze estate.

"Wow Yakumo-chan that looks amazing, you even managed to draw Mel-chan perfectly with only a description" Naruto praized her and then kissed the top of her head. She giggled at this feeling happy that her brother figure praised her.

After their little bonding moment she noticed the three others in the room with them. Her body language became more guarded as she looked at the group, but then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Yakumo-chan they just came with me to visit you…I also have a present for you" he said to her. This caught her attention as she looked back at Naruto who pulled out his medical scroll.

He took out the material for transitions and smiled at her. "I have a way to heal you so you can do everything like a normal Ninja in terms of physical" Naruto said to her.

When she heard him say that not a second later she was hugging him as tightly as she could crying in happiness. Her one dream could become reality now and she was too happy to notice the others in the room anymore.

"Hehe I know you're happy but wait till you are running around with me as a comrade before you get all happy on me like this" Naruto said to her.

She let go and wiped away her tears and nodded to him. He got everything ready for the procedure while the others in the room helped where they could. Tayuya was kind of out of it with not medical training so she did whatever Skarlet told her to do…after a cursing fit of course.

"Alright we are ready Yakumo-chan shale we get started" Naruto said to her as he put a syringe into his arm and took out blood. She only nodded to him as she held out her arm.

Naruto did a few hand seals as the blood flowed into the syringe and it glowed a faint red color. "Now this will take about 5 days to finish the healing process than Skarlet will help you begin your training while I am off doing other things" Naruto explained to her.

She nodded happily although she felt a little light headed for some reason. "Now sleep Yakumo-chan" he whispered to her as he eased her down and she was out the second her head hit the pillow.

He then turned to the other girls in the room and smirked. "Alright that's done what should we do for the rest of the day" Naruto asked them.

"Don't know but I am going where you go…my brother is being a prick like usual at home and I don't want to deal with it today" Kyoko said to him.

"I am always by your side Naruto-sama so I will go where you go…though we do need more food in the house considering the increase of people" Skarlet said to him.

"I could us a tour of the village so I know where things are at least" Tayuya said to them a little angry that she was being left out.

"Alright then we are going to go shopping and a tour in one go than" Naruto said happily as they all jump out the door.

Naruto throws his hood on when they begin their walk through the streets of the village and he points out things for Tayuya so that she knows of things. Throughout the time Kyoko managed to slip her hand into his and refused to let go of it which made Skarlet's eye twitch in annoyance. Naruto sees this and when he could was holding hers as well when he didn't point out something for Tayuya which she was grateful for.

This went on for about a hour when they arrived at the grocer and began getting what they needed for their weeks ahead.

When they were done the glares that Naruto got didn't go un noticed by Tayuya. She was both pissed off and insulted that they weren't giving her the stink eye because she was a fuckin war criminal and they thought that the one that won them the invasion was a bigger threat.

Naruto didn't even give their glares the time of day as they finished their shopping. When they were done they left and went to the house.

But on their way luck decided to be a prick considering that Sasuke and Banshee were blocking their way.

"Dobe what are you doing with my sister get off of her" he yelled as he lunged at him with a knife aimed for Naruto.

He was about to swat away his excuse of an attack when something he didn't expect happened. Kyoko let go of his hand with her sharingan ablaze and she grabbed his wrist guiding the blow away from Naruto. She then stepped into her brother and slammed her elbow into his chest sending him flying backwards.

"Dear sweet brother who I date or choose to love is of no consurn of yours and if I ever catch you trying to harm his again I will rip out those eyes you are so proud of" she threatened coldly.

"Silence you whore, when I become clan head I will force you to give me those eyes of yours so you will be under me like you should" he yelled to her with his own no fully developed sharingan blazing.

"I want to see you try" she hissed as she got into a fighting stance.

"GLADLY BITCH" he yelled as he flew through hand nseals. He then launched his jutsu.

_Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu_

He yelled as a fire ball the size of the road came for the group.

Tayuya was getting ready to jump but stopped when she saw Naruto step toward the fire ball with one of his daggers drawn…it was glowing a sickening green color.

_Soul release: Soul Splitter_

He hissed as he slashed upwards creating a shockwave at the fireball. It sliced it in half easily but the Soul Splitter didn't stop there as it continued toward the Uchiha.

The Banshee did a good thing by tackling him out of the way of the green slash as it continued. It made contact with a tree. It got split clean in half but then it looked like it was being dried up at a rapid rate as the leafs died and it crumbled to dust.

"Off of me woman" Sasuke yelled at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but I was just trying to help" she said to him.

"I don't need any help from you" he growled at her.

He turned back to Naruto and saw the daggers and he got an idea. (His power it must come from those daggers…I will get them and then I will be able to destroy the dope and then get my whore of a sister back in her place. I can also get those red heads, they look strong and the council will give me them so I can spawn powerful children) he thought.

_Soul release: Mad dash_

Naruto whispered. When he said that it looked like he was going to start running but instead he vanished into a cloud of red vapor. Sasuke tried to copy it but he didn't see anything to copy.

He then saw Naruto appear again to his left but then he was gone again. He then felt a slash on his forearm. Than his back, chest legs, there would be a burst of vapor and Naruto would slash him than be gone before he could even react.

Naruto continued his tawing of the Uchiha for another few minutes before he passed out from blood loss.

"You are weak and only feel strong when others are beneath you…if you ever try anything to those I care for again I will not hesitate to rip you apart time and again" Naruto threatened to him.

He was instantly tackled by a very happy Kyoko. "Naru-kun I could have taken care of myself…but I am glade that you are willing to take care of me" she said to him as she kissed his cheek.

Naruto smiled at her and Skarlet and Tayuya came up as well giving him praise for putting the teme in his place.

"Now let's get home I think there is a certain lighting user waiting for us" Tayuya joked as she slapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto nodded to her and the group went on their way back to his house.

**So what do you all think. Anyway the poll is done and I am happy to announce our winners.**

**First place goes to Yugito "Thank you for your votes (blush) Now Naru-koi…COME HER 'lunges off stage at Naruto tacking him in a hug and kiss.**

**Ohhh k let's see where was I….oh right**

**Second Place we have Anko "Haha you bet your ass I am in this. Plus I don't have that dam hicky anymore so anyway MOVE IT SISTER I want my time 'leaps off stage much like Yugito trying to lavish Naruto.**

**Fuckin really…lucky bastard. Anyway this was a close one between Fuu and Gaia but when I added in the votes from the review we got a winner by two votes.**

**Third place is Gaia congratulations "…" uhh are you ok, aren't you going to jump at Naruto like the other two (points to Naruto who has Yugito and Anko sitting on his lap).**

**Sand than throws the other two girls off and she and Naruto fly out of the stage area.**

**Well she must be shy anyway those are our winner round of applause for them now thank you for reading next few chapters will be more fighting goar and lots and loooots of blood. Also before anyone asks yes I bash Sasuke heavily compared to Sakura and Kakashi but that's because I hate him. The other two clean up in Shippuden so I give them the benefit of the doubt sometimes. Read Review and look at my other story's thanks**


End file.
